


A Beautiful Relationship

by MeeMeeHeart777



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series one-shots of George and Cindy. Lemon in every chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Cruise Trip to Hawaii

**Author's Note:**

> This series will show just the two of them having sex, sometimes there will be a threesome. 
> 
> Enjoy the sexcapade series!
> 
> EDIT: Because I've got into the Parasite Eve series, this series is on hiatus permanently. So does the other RE stories that I've haven't completed. Please check out my stories of Parasite Eve!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cindy surprises George with something after her trip to Hawaii.

It was a peaceful morning in the seas. Cindy woke up and smiled. Today is the end of the cruise trip and she was taking a cruise to Hawaii, the beautiful island ever. She's wanting to go there for years, like her mother did when she was little. Her mother like to cruise the world and adventure.

Anyway, after she took a shower, she put her Hawaiian dress on and headed to the café, where the food is served 24 hours. She ate some pancakes, eggs and bacon. She even ate some cupcakes! After finishing her food, she went back to her room and packed her stuff up in her suitcase. As she doing that, the phone started to ring. She walked over to it and picked it up.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hi. It's me, George. I'm at the airport. How's the trip?" He asked.

"It was wonderful! They have foods that I've never tried before. The activities are fun too. I've painted a picture of us and I got it in my bag." Cindy said.

"That's nice. I wish I could go to the cruise with you."

"Awww....don't feel sad. I got something to blow your mind. I'll call you later."

"Yeah. My flight is here. I should be going. Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone and went outside. Seeing the seas, she thinks about him. They met each other in the bar and since got together. She got to do this plan and make it succeed.

When 10 AM strike, the ship stops at Hilo, Hawaii and she got off the ship with her bags. She then spotted a taxi and got on it. 

"Where to, wahine?"

"Take me to a hotel you can take me." She said.

"Okay." The driver said, then drove off. It took one hour to get to a fancy hotel. She was amazed by it. Entering in, she was amazed even more. The hotel was very fancy and has the best one yet. Entering her room, she sat down on the bed and checked the time. It was 9 AM Hawaii Time.

She decided to check on him and dialed the number. 

"Hello?"

"It me. Where are you?" Cindy asked.

"My plane landed early so what time do you want to meet?" George said. 

"At around 7:00 PM. Need to set up the thing first." She said. "Just do something while you can."

She hung up the phone and begin setting up the surprise...

Meanwhile, at the airport, George sighs and walked around into the shops. He stayed there, browsing around and buying a few things until 6:30 PM. He got out of the airport and went to the fancy hotel. He went to the hotel room, 364.

He saw that the hotel room had been transferred into a under the sea theme. To his surprise, Cindy was wearing her Hawaiian dress with lacy black panties (covered by her dress) and high heels. 

"Oh my God, Cindy. You look beautiful." He said.

"Why, thank you." Cindy said, getting out of bed and approached him. She wrapped her lips around his, leaving out a very tasty Strawberry flavor. George knew how much she likes her strawberries, which would explain why she brought some Strawberry-flavor smoothie for this occasion. 

He actually loved the kiss. As she broke the passionate kiss, Cindy looked at him.

"You're ready?" 

"Sure. I deserve this." He said, sitting down on the bed.

She unzipped his pants and grabbed his member. It slowly began to rise as she started to pump her fist along his flaccid shaft. Soon enough his five inch member was standing at full mast. 

She got on the bed and he pulled her dress down, showing her breasts. He begin to suck her left nipple and she moans slightly. When he pulled away after a minute, she went down and her brilliant lips touched the head of his cock and gently shoved inside his member. Cindy's whole head bobbed up and down slowly and grabbed his hard member for control. 

He moaned as she continued to suck his cock. Soon, she began deepthroating it too. Her tongue kept wrapped itself around his head of his cock. He took the rest of his hands, grabbing the back of her head and hair and took it upon itself to blow her pretty face. His thrust went a whole lot faster this time. However, George was not about to the orgasm just yet.

He finally broke out of her as he looked at Cindy and giving her a slow, savory tongue kiss before she unzipped her dress slowly. All she's wearing was lacy black underwear and took that off too. Then he gently slid his cock inside her pussy. He went slow thrusts at first, to feel the pleasure. Then he began to bang through the clit even harder and a bit calmer. The sensation felt a lot warmer. He grunted as he began to move faster and faster. She started to feel something as if her climax was about to reach, but he pulled out of her so she can come. Reaching her orgasm, she moaned in pleasure.

He entered back in, thrusting in and out of her. As he doing that, she touched her breasts to add herself more pleasure. He started to shake as something was about to happen. She felt something shake inside her as well, as it was time to climax. 

"Oooohhh! Come inside me!" She screamed slightly as with one final thrust, he released his orgasm. 

They looked at each other and slowly give each other a kiss. 

"Do you enjoy your surprise?" Cindy asked him.

"I guess I did. Aloha Au lā ʻOe."

"And Nau ko ʻū aloha."

The two got on the bed and fell asleep...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hawaiian Translations: 
> 
> Aloha Au lā ʻOe - I love you  
> Nau ko ʻū aloha - My love is yours
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! See you next chapter!


	2. Happy Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George surprises Cindy with a box of chocolate roses and something else...

**Valentine's Day**

**February 14**

Today was Valentine's Day, his favorite holiday to spend with. And now that he and Cindy are a couple, he had decided to surprise her with something. 

George was holding something, a wrapped pink present with a bow on it. He hope that this will be the best day ever. Cindy is currently taking a shower and cleaning herself. She got out of the bathroom with a pink fluffy robe on and walked up to him. 

"Hey, I'm finished taking a shower. Do you want to take one?" She asked. 

"Not really...Anyway, I got you something for Valentine's Day and it's a surprise." George said, as he lift the box up revealing brown roses. 

"Dead roses?"

"No, they're chocolate! I've made these just for us."

His hand lifted a decadent rose from the package, a section of the stem melted on his warm fingers. He lowered the blossom onto her lips, encouraging a bite. 

Cindy managed to break a couple of petals off into her mouth and they began to melt. 

"They taste really good!" She said. 

"Yeah...I use a special ingredient in there. Now take your robe off." He said. 

She nodded and took her pink robe off, showing her body. Then he pulled petal after petal off the chocolate rose, dropping whole bits onto her chest. The bits that broke off haphazardly or melted were smeared against her beautiful skin. 

She was his canvas, hot quivering skin with earth tone colors painted on her flesh. He felt himself getting aroused when he placed a chocolate blossom over her legs. She watched him, smiling. Rose petals were stewn all over the bed, the smell was faint but sweet. 

He had used the last of the chocolate bonquet and ate the small pieces himself. Tossing it to the floor, he began to lick a warm trail along her chest, repeating intervals that were harder to lick off. 

He licked a trail from her chest across to her left nipple. George sucked a chocolate petal from her nipple, sucking and nibbling on the sensitive flesh. He then sucked on the other one too. After a few minutes, he pulled away, licking the rest of the chocolate off of her chest and breasts. 

"One more thing..." He breathed.

He return with the blossom between his lips which he retrieved from the bed. George offered it to her with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. She took the other half of the chocolate rose into her mouth and it broke apart. 

After a few seconds of chewing the chocolate, they crushed their lips together in a passionate kiss. 

They both tasted of delicious milk chocolate as they smothered each other with lips and tongue. They moaned and their kiss was broke away. 

"I truly love you." George said. 

"Me too." She said, as she kissed him. 

They cleaned up the bed so they can get on it. There's two chocolate petals left on the bed, so he used it on his cock to use as lubricant. He put his cock inside of her pussy as he went slow at first. The chocolate worked and it slid in and out easily. 

He gave the petal to Cindy and she ate it. He was still going at a slow pace. The sensation felt wonderful to her like a fireplace with sparking fireworks that even she touch his phallus just for pleasure.

"Ohhh..." She moaned helplessly as she held on to the blankets to hang herself on. He kept thrusting his cock inside of her until its time to increase his speed. After a while, he was about to climax when he stopped and switched positions. 

He picked Cindy up and took a hold of her hips and started to rock her gently as his thick hard cock thrust her up and down gently. He was so careful. His speed then increased, thrusting harder and faster. Something started to shake his cock hard. It looks like he's going to climax. 

"Oh...I'm gonna cum!" He yelled as with one final thrust, he came inside of her, filling her up. He then gently took his cock out and shafted it as the cum started to blow in 15 salty strokes in the pussy, covering it as he let out a moan. 

Afterwards, he laid down on the bed, tired and exhausted. He looked at her and asked, "So, did you enjoy your Valentine's Day gift?"

"I did. I love you." She said, hugging him. 

"Love you too, sweetheart. Anyway, this ain't over yet. It's 12:30 PM and we're going to spend the day, just the two of us." 

"Ooh. What is it?"

"I'll take you on a romantic dinner and a movie." He said. 

"Okay. I get dressed now." She said, getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom. Smiling, she knew that this was the best Valentine's Day ever for her. 

 


	3. Cheating? (Feat. Jim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George had discovered that she's cheating on someone and finds out who is it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a threesome in this chapter. Enjoy!

George came home from work today and founded a note. It read:

_I went to the store to talk to friends. Be back in a few hours._

_Love, Cindy_

"Damn. This is the fourth time this week that she's gone. Maybe she's lying and cheating with me...?" He said, thinking. "Nah. She's not."

He went to the garbage can and was about to throw away a piece of paper when he discovered a used condom.

"Hmm...that's weird. We never throw condoms away in the kitchen because we cook food here." 

Throwing the paper away, he was starting to put the clues together. The note, the condom...what else?

Suddenly, the door opened and he hid. It was her but she's with someone else. 

"Come to my bedroom. He's still not home yet from work. But he must never find out about this." Cindy said. 

"Okay. I'll won't tell him. I'm promised." Someone said. 

"Don't you worry, Jim. It's not like he's spying on us." She said, as they walked to the bedroom. He followed them and opened the door a little bit so he could see. Then, he saw something that he didn't wish to see. 

The two are kissing each other while they undressed themselves. Then they got on the bed and he entered inside of her. She moaned slightly as he thrust in and out. 

"I knew she's cheating on me!" He said, quietly. He opened the door fully and looked at them. They stopped and look at him.

"Well?! Explain this!" George yelled in anger.

"This is not what it's look like!" She said, getting out of bed and put a towel on. 

"You were caught! Don't lie to me!" 

"Listen...I was worried that you might not have enough time to make love with me. So I called him to make up for lost time. And we used protection." She confessed. 

"So you use him only for lost time?" 

"Yes."

"Then...I'm sorry for yelling at you. I thought you left me for someone else." 

"Yeah...Anyway, maybe you can join us and the three of us could have some fun..." She said, as she unzipped his pants, revealing a 10-inch cock. She then told him to come on and he came closer to her. She smiled as she grabbed his cock and put it in her mouth.

She moaned as she grabbed onto Jim's cock and stroked it softly at first as Cindy did a deep throat on George's cock. She continued sucking until she stopped as then she started sucking Jim's cock as he gasped loudly.

After a few minutes of that, she stopped and said, "I want you too to pleasure me as you can..."

"All right, then." He said. "I take her on the back."

He then put her in doggie style and entered his cock inside of her. She moaned as he slowly thrust in and out of her. Not being left out of all the fun, Jim let Cindy suck his cock and she gently sucked it. She slowly bobbed her head up and down, sucking on his 11-inch cock, and licking all over it.

As she does that, George gently pulled it in and out repeatedly just to add the sensation.

"Ohhhh..." She moaned as it vibrated the cock she's sucking. He continued to thrust in and out and decided to increase his speed and he went harder and faster. She continued to bob her head up and down on his cock. To even add it up, she rubbed his phallus in a gentle way to increase the pleasure for Jim.

"Oh, shit! I'm gonna-" However, he didn't finish his sentence, instead he moaned loudly as he came inside of her mouth. The taste was so good, like pineapple. George watched the whole thing and thrusted harder as he can. Eventually, after a few moments, he came inside of her, filling her up.

Afterwards, she released her orgasm, screaming slightly. Then, when it wore off, she looked at the two of them and smiled.

"You guys are the best."

That comment made them cheered and high fived each other. The guys seemed to pleasure her just enough.

"But...since you didn't finish, how about we go to Round 2?" She asked.

"Sure." Both of them said.

It was going to be a pleasuring day with the two of them...

 


	4. Plants Aren't Very Nice At All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in the old hospital, Cindy begins to know that plants are good and a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took place in the Flashback scenario from File #2. 
> 
> This also contains human x monster rape too. It's a plant.

**September 25, 1998**

**Raccoon Forest**

Cindy is walking down the stairs with a iron pipe in hand. She, George and David manage to get out of the city and into the forest. They spotted a log cabin and went there to rest. Then, an old man walks in and lead them to a hospital, an another one. But once they got inside, the Axe Man appears and tries to kill them. They got separated so they could meet with each other later.

Anyway, she spotted an room and open it. She saw grass on what used to be concrete floor in the hospital. She saw the body of a doctor pinned against the back wall, pinned by some green thing. Then she followed the line to its source. She gasped at the sight because on the other side of the room was a very huge plant. It was covered in vines and flowers; it was moving too and it was alive. 

Who created this plant? How did it get big? Eating stuff? 

The waitress was too scared to come in the room. But then she saw something glinting among the grass floor. She kept her eyes on the plant when she spotted something on that one spot in the middle of the room. It was a handgun. She was only holding a iron pipe and other then her bandage and herb case, she got nothing else holding. 

Looking at the plant again, it did nothing but sway. Maybe it was harmless? She just want to grab the handgun and be out of the room quickly as she can. But as she moved to grab it, she heard strange noises. She lift her head up and saw long green vines whipping around the air wildly. It sensed her presence.

The green vines set their sights on the waitress and swooped down to her. Before she could run out of the room, the vines wrapped themselves around her body and tightened their grip. She can't move with the vines around her body! The vines lifted her up off the floor. 

"No! Let me go!" Cindy cried out. 

The vines grabbed onto her uniform, tugging and pulling until it ripped into shreds. What remained of her uniform was her high-heels, underwear and the strips hanging off of her. Then the vines pulled her underwear off and she was nude. The vines worked their way along her body, exploring her flesh. 

"No....Don't do this! Anything but this!" She pleaded. 

The vines, if they had a mind on their own, it was made up. 

One slithered into her pussy, massaging it in a delicious rhythm. She didn't want to enjoy it, but she have no choice. 

She finally gave it and let go. She moaned and her body shivered from the attention. She gasped when another vine entered her ass, thrusting in and out. 

The vines expertly worked her body in clumsy, but lovely movements. Finally, she cried out as she came. Suddenly, she felt a warm liquid in her ass as the vine shot out purple liquid. She went limp from exhaustion and tried to catch her breath. The vines sensed that she was relaxing and no longer struggling. It slowly laid the waitress onto the ground and left her alone to rest. 

Meanwhile, after some time, George felt that it was a long enough wait and tried to search for the two. He decided to start downstairs and found a door to his left already open, which is odd. He peeked in and saw a giant plant, it wasn't an ordinary plant. But what really caught his attention was Cindy lying naked on the floor. 

He gasped and hurried forward, careful that he didn't alarm that huge plant. The doctor sat her up, checking her pulse. She was still alive. He sighed in relief and shook her. 

"Hello? Answer me?" He mumbled, shaking her shoulder. 

He carried her to the locker room and she woke up. 

"What happened?" She asked. 

"I save you from that plant. What did it do to you?" 

"Not much. Just tore my clothes up..."

"I found some clothes that you can wear. Can't go running around naked." He said, giving the shirt, pants and underwear to her. 

"Thanks." She said. Smiling, she moved closer to him and kissed him. He deepened the kiss, moaning as his fingers brushed her hair. 

"Let me get the rest of your uniform off." He said seductively as he began to tear away the remaining strips of her uniform. She was only left with high-heels. She helped him get his clothes off too. She saw his brilliant cock, which was 8 inches long. She laid down on the bench and spread her legs. 

"Please...take me..." She whispered. 

He gently inserted his cock inside her with such caution and started giving one gentle thrust after another. The sensation flowed her juices as she wrapped her soft arms around the doctor for control. 

After a couple of minutes, the thrusting stops. He took a hold of her hips and started to rock her gently as his thick hard cock thrust her up and down gently. He was so careful. He started pumping deeper and deeper until it was time to change positions.

As soon as they panted, he switched back and he was on top again. He continued to thrust inside her, only harder and faster this time until he came harder. She moaned as she also reached her orgasm. 

He then gently took his cock out and shafted it straight to her mouth where it was sprayed on full-blast. His cum tasted like the most delicious candy there ever was in the whole world. After the session was done, George looked at Cindy, who smiled. 

"Well, let's get out of here. And please stay on my side." He said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." She said, as she put the clothes on that he given her. 

"And here. Take this with you." He handed a handgun to her. Also giving her herb case and bandage he'd claimed.

"Thank you. You're so nice." Cindy said. 

"And you're beautiful." He said, before giving her a kiss. Then they left the locker room to find a way out of the old hospital.

 


	5. Milkshakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George had to make a milkshake for Cindy.

Cindy had been having a really good day. And I mean really good; George had made her strawberry pancakes for her birthday and had even taken the day off just to spend some time with her. They spent the morning laughing and chatting over a large stack pancakes. Whenever she'd requested something, he'll do it for her. 

Currently, she was engrossed in the day long marathon of her favorite shows. Meanwhile, he is baking a birthday cake and getting out the ingredients for the cake recipe.

"Hey! I'm thirsty!" He looked at her direction and his eyes clearly stating 'what is it?'

"What is it, my love?" He asked. 

"Can you make me a milkshake? I want strawberry flavor." Cindy said, smiling. 

"Sure." He said, walking to the blender. He soon went to work on her milkshake, adding the ingredients into the blender. He stopped short of mixing it, opting to add his own 'ingredient' to the mix. A hefty dose of semen, as well as a aphrodisiac. He need to surprise her with something. Soon, the milkshake came a rather delicious, perfectly normal-looking strawberry shake. He got one of the milkshake cups and poured the whole shake into there. It almost filled the entire thing. 

He soon exited the kitchen, carrying the milkshake in hand. 

"Here you go. Your milkshake."

She grabbed it from him, sucking it down heartily through the straw. It was delicious; she decided that she would make him make all of her milkshakes. Although, something ain't right. The hotness in her chest and between her legs was making her nervous; she was slightly dizzy, leaning back from her upright position on the couch. 

"Did you put our special pills in there?"

"Yes, I did. Along with milk, ice cream, my semen, sugar...you know the usual."

By now, her face was blushed red, her breathing coming in pants. Her legs slightly parted, he took note of the very soaked white panties. 

George, quickly removing her dress and her panties, parting her legs wide and sniffing her soaked sex. 

"You do smell naughty." He kissed her exposed clit, licking it a couple of times before sucking it. He pulled away and look at her. 

"Well, I have to give you pleasure." He stood and unzipped his pants, revealing his pitched boxers. 

Cindy somehow got the message. Pulling down the boxers, she took his thick, 8 inch member in her hand before shoving it fully in her mouth. 

He groaned as he felt the top hit the back of her throat. She bobbed up and down, using her tongue to lash the underside of his shaft. She simultaneously masturbated roughly, moaning with his cock in her mouth. The vibrations of her throat brought him close; he grabbed her head and forced himself deeper until he was throat fucking her. He could feel her gag, and felt the warm saliva soak his cock. He groaned as he pulled out almost entirely, the tip, firmly held by her lips. 

"Don't spill a drop!" He grunted as he shot his biggest load. He watched as her cheeks literally puffed out full of his semen. Pulling out, he ordered her to spit in the empty milkshake cup. He then procceding to lift her up and slip inside her used lips easily. Then he fucked her as hard as possible. Moaning and grunting as she clamped down on his cock and met his thrusts with her own. He had never fucked as tight as his girlfriend before. 

George cursed as he reached his orgasm, he thrust as deep as possible, firing his second biggest load into her womb. He pulled out and before it could slip out, he caught all the leaking cum into the cup, filled the cup three fifths, placing it gently on the table beside the couch. He then flipped her over. Sighing, he went to the cabinet to grab a bottle of lube. He squeezed the bottle and it landed on his hands. Rubbing them together, he inserted his fingers into her anus, stretching and lubricating it. He grew impatient, removing the fingers; he gently inserted inside of her anus. That finally made her orgasm, squirting onto the couch. He went from slow thrusts into soft, but hard thrusts for as long as possible before reaching his orgasm again. He pulled out, grabbing the cup and cumming his final shot into it, filling it to the brim. 

He brought her to her knees and clean up his member. Grabbing a another pair of underwear and put it on her and put her dress back on quickly just as the sex drug wore off. She looked at her, then the milkshake cup. 

"You made me another one?" She asked. 

"I used my semen as a ingredient. I'll add sugar if you want." He said, grabbing the sugar and mixing it up. 

"That was the best gift I've recieved." Cindy said. 

"Come on, drink it." 

She grabbed the cup and drink it through the straw. His cum tasted like chocolate. 

"It's good. Such a nice guy." She said, kissing him on the lips and went back drinking the milkshake. 

"Of course. Now I'm going to make the cake." He said, zipping his pants back up and went to the kitchen to work on her cake.

It just goes to show that milkshakes are a good drink.

 


	6. Best Dessert Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cindy gives George the best dessert he'd ever have.

A fresh night beckons upon George, who is rough after a day from work at the hospital. Well, at least he will finally have some time to rejoice because tonight, is their sex night. As he had a good mood on his face, he pulled up from the driveway and into the garage. He then got out of his car and into the house, where a pile of roses led him upstairs. 

As he went up, he started taking off his shirt. When he got to the bedroom, there laid a bowl of whipped cream, and a bunch of cherries. And there stood Cindy, wearing a see-thru pink nightie, orange pantyhose and high heels. 

"Hello. Been waiting for you all day while I was at work." Cindy said erotically. 

"Yeah. So are you ready for this?" He asked. 

"Sure. I'm going to give you the best dessert you ever have." She said. 

They then starts to kiss each other, softly at first, then harder. They were engaged in a French kiss. Both of their tongues felt like fighter pilots doing barrel rolls. As passionate moans came through upon them, he slowly took his pants and boxers off, revealing a 9-inch cock. 

After they broke the kiss, Cindy grabbed the whipped cream and used it on his cock. She started sucking on his cock for a while, bobbing her head up and down. She even deep-throat it. Repeatedly, her mouth was juicing his member all over. It had made such a sloppy and salivating sound as the tip of George's cock kept hitting her mouth.

"Mmmmmmm...." She muffled as his cock kept thrusting the inside of her mouth like crazy. She even broke out the blowjob a while so that she could hardly stroke his penis more often, just shafting the cock all around until it stayed erect.

"Ohhhhh...damn it..." He moaned as she went back to the sucking. Her tongue kept wrapping itself around through the tip of his cock as he gritted his teeth like crazy.

After 5 minutes of sucking and licking around his cock, she pulled away and spread her legs. He then sprayed it all around her pussy and started licking her. 

"Ohhhhhh..." She moaned as his tongue was performing perfect circles, and over and over again, he kept spraying whipped cream on her fabulous cunt. His whipped cream covered tongue was shoved inside her cunt, licking the insides. After 6 minutes of licking her out, she came all over him and he held out his tongue, making him taste her juices.

He dried himself with a towel and said, "Ready for the main course, baby...?"

"Sure. I'm ready." 

She shakes the can and sprays it on his cock. Then he slowly inserted it inside her pussy. The whipped cream worked as an lubricant so it was easy to thrust in and out. As he was thrusting slowly, Cindy feed George a piece of cherry. 

He began to bang through the clit even harder and a bit calmer. The sensation felt a lot warmer than a hot fireplace with all the embers sparkling from the logs. He let out quiet, gentle grunts as he continued to thrust slowly inside her. On top of that, he fed her a cherry with whipped cream on it. He began to move faster and harder, thrusting hard as he could. She moaned louder as the sensation got even more good and exciting. 

However, after 7 minutes of thrusting, his cock starting to vibrating madly.

"Dear God! I'm gonna cum!" He screamed.

With a few more thrusts to her clit, he did one last thrust and thrust deep as he could. He then released inside of her, filling her womb up with his cum. That made Cindy release her second orgasm.

After that, they both started to gain their breath as the two collapsed on themselves. They felt a lot of relief.

"Here. Let me clean you up..."

She put his cock into her mouth and started licking all over it, licking off the whipped cream and the cum. But even as she was done, she continued to suck and bobbed her head up and down until he released again. She swallowed the cum down.

"So...what did you think...?" Cindy asked, laying her head on his chest.

"I'd have to say...that was the best dessert I've ever had!" he said as the both relaxed, enjoying a well worthy night rest...

 


	7. Stormy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George comfort Cindy during a rainstorm.

It was a stormy night. Rain poured so hard it was like tiny meteorites hitting the surface at 250 miles per hour. 

George was driving home from work. He was in traffic a few hours ago and back his car into the garage. Then he got out and went inside the house. 

"Damn rain...." He cussed. 

Then he saw Cindy, who was wearing a blue nightgown, dark blue lacy bra and dark blue panties. 

"Oh. Hi, George. I was waiting for you to come home..." She said. 

"Well, since it's nighttime and it's raining...how about we'll go to sleep early to pass time..?" He asked. 

"The power isn't out, yet. It's like, 11:30 in the night..."

Suddenly, the power went out and she screamed. He grabbed a flashlight and turn it on. 

"There. I get some candles. Be right back." He said, went into the kitchen. Going through the drawer, he found several candles and grabbed almost all of it. He came back to the living room.

"Come on, let's get to bed." He said.

They headed to the bedroom and she gently got into the bed and laid her pretty hair and head onto the soft cloud-like pillow. 

"All right. If you get scared, just lay close to me and I'll protect you through the night." 

"Sure."

He soon relaxed himself into a deep sleep, knowing that he's got a beautiful angel on his side to guide him through the night.

**One hour later...**

Not even one sound of thunder had interrupted the pair from enjoying their personal slumber. Both of their snores was just so silent and peaceful in their deep sleep state. 

Everything felt good until...

BOOM!

The startling sound of lighting spooked Cindy to death. It was so loud. She had decided to roll up close to George. She let out a frightful shudder. 

"Shhhhh....relax. It's okay. I'm here for you..." He whispered into her. 

"Thank you..." She whispered back. But something made her off guard. 

Her nose started to get a whiff of that ebtrancing cologne that captured her. He had a bit of musk and strawberry dressed in him. 

They soon looked at each other in such a lonely gaze. And then, something strange was starting to happen. They kissed each other. 

Her tongue got deeper inside his mouth, rubbing slowly and softly, tasting every pink morsel she could ever experience. As he soon felt it, he held her so passionately as he let her deepen the kiss and made her sit on his lap. She soon broke out of that soft French kiss and soon gave him a satisfying look on her face. 

Cindy crawled backwards inside the covers as her fingers started to undo George's tight white briefs (which he changed into) therefore sliding them down, revealing his 8 inch cock. She saw this and captured his heart. 

"He's big..." She thought to herself. 

Her lips soon approached the rim of his cock. Her tongue gave the rim a nice lick way up to the head of his penis, now sliding inside her mouth. Her head slowly bobbed back and forth. After a while, she pulled away and took off her nightie and her bra. Then she pulled her underwear down. 

He grabbed a candle and sat it down before lighting it up. The candle smells like watermelon and peaches. Cindy lay down on the bed and George softly inserted his cock into her pussy and slowly thrust. He felt a tender shudder through him. Her clit was just warm like a cozy fire burning under the moonlight. The raindrops outside now became fast and furious with every nano-second. 

"You're so warm and tight..." He said softly as his thrusts became mellow and smooth. 

"Ohhhhh...harder. Harder!" She cried out as his speed started to increase slightly tenfold. It was due to the fact that her clit was just like his kind of lubrication that he needed. He would likely to release his orgasm, but decided to switch positions. He sent her into spooning position. 

George soon lifted her legs in scissor form and began to enter her pussy yet again. She couldn't get enough of him impaling her once again as the wet rim of his cock slid up and down. 

"Ohhhh...George..." She moaned slightly as they soon exchanged a slow tongue kiss as his thrusts began to increase again. The sound of his balls started hitting the pavement that was her warm pink cavern. 

"I'm going to come! I'm going to-" Cindy yelled as her orgasm came. His orgasm came too as his massive cum surged inside her repeatedly and dropped out of her pussy nonstop. She then put his cock into her mouth, sucking it until 15 stokes of cum shoot inside her mouth and she swallowed it. It tasted like chocolate. 

Sighing, she got into the bed and quietly looked at him. The storm had finally past through, finally making things calm and quiet. 

"Thank you..."

"Yeah....let's sleep now." He said, getting into the bed and the two fell asleep. But one thing is certain...

...love can be found, even on the eye of the storm...

 


	8. Here Cums the Bride (feat. Alyssa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is Cindy's wedding day, but she's nervous. So her friend decided to calm her down by a little something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has M/F/F in it, by the way.

Today is the day. The day where they get married.

Cindy was sitting there, nervous. The wedding doesn't start for another two hours so she had time to get ready for herself. She was wearing a veil on her head and a beautiful wedding dress. 

The door opened and it was Alyssa. She was wearing a red dress. 

"So, are you ready for the wedding?" She asked. 

"I don't know. I'm nervous about this..." 

"Don't worry. I got a remedy that can cure nervousness." Alyssa said, then kissed her on the lips. 

"I'm not sure about this. What if he find out?" Cindy asked. 

"Oh, don't worry. George will love this..."

She kissed her again, this time she deepen the kiss by sliding her tongue into hers. 

"Hey girls, look like you need company..." He said, opening the door and walking in. He was wearing his black tuxedo. 

"You didn't tell me we were gonna have company..." Alyssa exclaimed, happily. 

"Yeah...but he wasn't supposed to see me until the wedding." Cindy said, coming up with an idea. "How about you join us?"

"Sure. I don't mind..." He said, undid his belt and pulled his pants down. 

The two girls gasped as they saw his 9" inch cock, it was thick too. Cindy went down and started to suck his cock. He moaned as she lick the tip of his cock. 

'I get to enjoy this before the wedding.' He thought. 

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt and saw Alyssa lick his balls. Cindy began to him a tune as she sucked on his cock, making her tongue and the inside of her mouth vibrate against his cock and Alyssa took both his balls in her mouth and sucked on them, her tongue juggling them around expertly. 

Cindy stopped sucking and Alyssa left his balls and they both ran their tongues up and down one side of his shaft until they finally came to the head. By that time, George was almost ready to explode. Deciding to share, Cindy and Alyssa kissed each other, at the end of his cock. The girls' lips made contact with the head of George's cock at the place where their mouths joined, they wrestled their tongues together and the head was squished between the two hot tongues, drowning it in heat and saliva. Finally, he came and each girl swallowed half his cum load. 

"I can't believe I'm going to say this. But I want to have sex with you." Cindy said. 

At the same time, they took their dresses and underwear off. Alyssa leaned over to Cindy and kissed her, shooting her tongue into her mouth as both of their boobs crashed together, their nipples rubbing each other, making them harder and making Cindy moan louder into Alyssa's mouth. 

"Okay girls, you're ready?" 

"Yeah!"

As usual, he picked Cindy and slid his cock into her pussy. He leaned over to kiss her and she moaned into his mouth because of the sudden shock of getting penetrated by his cock.

George plunged in and out of her, sliding his cock out and then thrusting with great force. To give her more pleasure, he began to suck on her left nipple. 

"Please join us. Don't be left out." Cindy said to her. 

She saw Alyssa walk over to her and sat herself down on her head. 

"Why don't you pleasure me by eating me out?" She said. 

Nodding at this, Cindy began to slide her tongue around her pussy and pushed her tongue forward inside Alyssa's pussy. 

"Oh!" She moaned. 

Alyssa sat her pussy down onto Cindy's mouth, shooting her tongue all the way inside her. Cindy moaned and screamed into Alyssa's pussy as George thrust in her faster and harder. In her excitement, she caught Alyssa's clit with her mouth and suck it involuntarily. 

This sudden sucking drove Alyssa over, making her cum, her juices flowing from her pussy and onto Cindy's face. Simultaneously, Cindy came because of this. The pleasure waves stopped as the ultimate ecstasy crashed over her and the bliss overwhelmed her. Subsequently, George felt Cindy's nectar slide along his cock as her inner walls spasmed brutally, clamping air-tightly around his cock and making him shoot his load inside her. 

Afterwards, George slid his cock out of her and Alyssa got off Cindy's face. 

"George...why don't you leave Cindy and I alone here...I like to show her something..." Alyssa said. 

"All right, then. The wedding starts in one hour and a half, so make this quick." He told them. 

He got dressed and left the room. Alyssa had her arms wrapped around Cindy, she was rubbing her pussy against Cindy's left thigh while she pushed her breasts to the blonde's boobs, making them squish together and their nipples rub up. She released Cindy from their kiss and went lower, begging to suck on her nipples. 

"I'm not sure about this..." Cindy said, as she released a moan. 

"Don't worry. You will love it." Alyssa said, as she lower down and began to lick her pussy. Her tongue went up and down on her walls, then slid her tongue inside, wriggling it around. 

"Ohhh! Please don't stop!" Cindy moaned. 

Alyssa pulled her tongue out and placed two fingers into Cindy's pussy, thrusting her fingers in and out of her. As she did that, she began to suck her clit. This drove Cindy over and she released her orgasm. 

After that, Alyssa lay down on Cindy and sighed. 

"So...did you enjoy that?" She asked.

"It was good and relaxing." Cindy answered.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Come on, we got to redressed for the wedding." 

They got redressed and cleaned up the mess they made. Afterwards, Cindy joined up with George and they headed to the church for their wedding. 

It goes to show that love can cure nervousness..even on wedding days. 

 


	9. A Different Kind of Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cindy relaxes with a bath, but someone had other plans...

Think of this interesting surrounding:

Lit vanilla-scented candles, such smooth jazz playing on the radio very far away, bunch of roses scattered all through the floor, and a body had now approached to it's watery harness for a smooth relaxation of pure nirvana all decked out in bubbles. 

The woman appeared to be Cindy. She was all decked out in a brilliant neon pink robe, but it soon about to be unrobed from her. 

"Peace and quiet, here I come..." Cindy sighed as her body was about to be unveiled for the water to take steamy effect. 

Cindy undid the strings as her robe was slowly drooping down from her chest and all the way down the bathroom floor. 

"Ooooooh..." Cindy cooes as her perfectly manicured toes hit the tip of the smoothly warm water. The bubbles were just ticklish and had such a strawberry flavor. She gently relaxed her entire body in the smooth, sudsy paradise altogether. "Now this...is heaven..."

Cindy soon let out a pleasurable sigh as she slept peacefully to heal her desires. She got this idea when she was on the Internet, trying to find something to relax. 

She felt like something missing...that someone special. She starts to think about it, but however she was cut off by a mysterious voice. 

"So...looks like you're enjoying yourself.."

Hearing this, Cindy soon raised her eyes open to reveal a man that was standing on the side of the tub. By that familiar face, and that blue robe that he had, she knew who it was. 

"I knew you come, George..." Cindy spoke out. 

"Yeah...I was waiting to take a bath..." George replied. 

"Really...? Let's see if you make me come..." Cindy responded in a horny-like manner. He accepted the offer as he slowly disrobed himself to show off his prime manhood to Cindy. 

As George slowly got into the tub, Cindy decided to give her tongue a lick, shafting all the way up to the head of his penis and put it inside of her mouth gently. Slowly, Cindy's head was bobbing softly just reliving his whole cock back and forth. 

"Ohhhhh, damn it..." George grunted softly as his cock felt so juicy and so marinated. But the rest of the saliva that was still working on his cock made it slippery enough for him to grab the back of her head for a little extra thrust.

He pushed in and out of her mouth giving her a gentle face-fuck. It slid inside over and over again until...

"Mmmmmmmmm..." Cindy muffled as George reached his orgasm. She could feel his cum shoot out from his cock and blast her deep inside her mouth. She wanted that delicious cum in her mouth and it was just that good. 

As Cindy slowly pulled out of that comfortable position, the rest of the cum had poured down through Cindy's mouth, and some of it actually spilled in the water. She did need time to breathe through. And as soon she rested right to full strength, she was begging George to give it to her more. Cindy now started to bend over just like a doggie and grab the ridges of the tub for complete control.

"Please...fuck me..." She said. 

He began approaching her slowly as his cock was being close to her ass. He grabbed the long end of his cock and deeply plunged into her pussy. 

He gently grabbed into her hips and started to thrust. At first, George began to thrust inside her ass really nice and slow, but as minutes increased, he began to go right at a steady pace. He began to plunge his cock into her deeper. But this time, he now paced himself going faster. He kept on huffing and puffing. The enchanting sensation made him glisten with sweat, he was glistening so much that the entire candles that was surrounding the bathtub was melting slowly. 

As soon as the pacing ended, he slowly, but carefully slid out of her vagina. She turned right over to the sight of George. Cindy then slid right down to the bathtub where the bubbles now reached the rest of Cindy's skin. 

"Put it in me...now..." Cindy spoke quietly to him as George grabbed on to her back carefully once again as his cock began to charge on her again. 

"Yes! Harder!" Cindy yelled as George started pumping her even harder and aggressively. With all the thrusting, it was time for him to cum. But he had a different idea in mind. 

"Damn it! I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!" George shouted as with one last thrust, he pulled out of her pussy quickly and just shafted his cock right to Cindy's face. 

Cindy closed her eyes carefully just to be expecting to be full-blasted with his cum. Her mouth was also open just to taste and swallow some of his cum as well. She was going to be creamed like a glazed cinnamon roll. 

"AHHHHHHHHHH...!" George groaned as the tip of his cock had finally shot out massive amounts of cum and shot right at Cindy in the face. And then he came again. And again. It wasn't long before the entire cream was all over Cindy's face. 

She now looked at him as she got the chance to taste a little bit of the cum that dripped all over her face and lips. It tasted like candy. 

All the candles had now become melted as Cindy finally got out of the tub looking very clean. All the bubbles became stuck to her legs as she took a towel and wiped herself, the bubbles and the rest of the cum that surrounded her face right off. At least the strawberry-scented bubble bath helped covered the smell of sex.

"Wow. That was pretty impressive..." She said. 

"I know."

"Thanks. I never knew baths could be fun! We might do it again someday..." Cindy said as she dried her hair, put it in a ponytail and put her robe back on as well. 

She smiled at him and walked out of the bathroom. 

Her words never made it clear....

Bath time is definitely the hottest fun anyone would ever have in such a long time....

 


	10. Meeting with an Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Cindy gets kidnapped by Greg, she learns that experiments are not good. And when George discovers that she's missing, he'll try to find her.

**October 1, 1998**

**Raccoon City, USA**

They had arrived at the university, it was quite large. 

"All right," George said. "We need to split up and find my friend."

"But how? And look over there!" Cindy said, pointing to the moose head and walked up to it. "It's missing two jewels..."

"All right. Let's split up and find those two jewels."

They split up to find the jewels for the moose to open up the office. Cindy went up while George and Kevin search below. She found a fancy hallway and an office as well as a display room, with a piano in it. She had know how to play the piano for years and had decided to test it out, reading the notes in front of her. 

After playing the piano, the arm on a Greek statue lowered, presenting the blue gem. Cindy started in amazement. That is, until she noticed a second shadow on the floor, creeping up on hers. She turned and gasped to see who it was. Just as she did, he stabbed a needle in her arm, injecting a sedative. She fell down and blacked out. 

Her head was pounding when she woke up. She was laying on a metal table, strapped down from every limp and stomach. And what's worst, she was naked. 

"Hello?!" She called out. She couldn't move because of the straps. 

"Hello there." A voice boomed. 

She looked up and saw a man. It was Greg. He advances, looking down at her. "You are one, fine woman..."

"..."

He smiled, reaching over her legs, sliding his hand up to her crotch. Cindy looked up at him. He had blond hair, slicked back and glasses on. He wore a Umbrella lab uniform. 

"I got a little experiment for you. How about you'll have sex with me and I'll let you go." Greg said. 

"Never!"

"All right. Otherwise, I'll inject a poison into you, killing you instantly. So what's it going to be?" 

She doesn't want to die, so she had to fuck him to be released. 

He released her and had pulled his pants down, revealing a 7-inch cock, it was thick too. He jerked his cock rapidly and licked his lips, making it hard. 

"All right. Let's do this...." He chuckled. 

He put his cock into her mouth, letting her suck it. She sucked on it while her tongue licked the head. After sucking for a good 5 minutes, she pulled away. 

"Now, give me a taste of your pussy..."

She nodded and spread her legs. He gathered her legs and wrapped his tongue among her pink, sugar-coated walls. 

Knowing this, Cindy began to moan to please him. His tongue give her candy-coated clit a nice lick. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh...that tickles."

Greg's tongue was motorboating her every second she could imagine. Her pink cunt felt so tasty to him like some kind of strawberry taffy. It wasn't long until she was about to cum. 

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh! I'm coming!" Cindy shouted as the wet silky fluid shot his face just like a splash of paint through a flawless canvas. Not to mention that her juices were also inside his mouth as well. He swallowed it and gave her a kiss. On the inside, she felt dirty and it's very wrong. 

He pulled away and inserted his cock into her pussy. As soon as she felt that, she moaned. 

"Enjoying that. Weren't you?" 

He slowly began to thrust in and out of her...

Meanwhile, George and Kevin are trying to find the T-Blood, last ingredient for the Daylight. 

"Where is she? It's been hours now and I'm worried about her..." George said. 

"I didn't find her either, but I did find her herb case." Kevin said, holding the herb case. 

"All right. I go find Cindy, you get the T-Blood." He said, walking away. 

"Wait! You mean I have to get it all by myself?!" Kevin asked. 

"Positive. Now good luck. I'm counting on you."

Back at the Second Hall, he was thrusting harder and faster. She continued to moan to please him. He began to bang through the clit even harder and a bit calmer. He felt himself about to cum but decided to switch positions. 

He laid himself on the table and grabbed her hips, slowly lowering herself as his cock penetrate her pussy again. Her body began to slowly move up and down. He thrust up and slammed into her with all the force he could manage. Cindy continued to moan loudly and deeply as Greg continued to thrust into her slowly, matching her movements and rhythm. He then thrust harder and faster. 

At that moment, she couldn't hold it anymore and Cindy reached her orgasm, coming all over his cock. Her pussy walls clamped down tightly on his cock. It was definitely time for him to reach his orgasm. 

"Oh, shit! I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!" He slightly yelled as with a few thrusts...he felt his cock shoot out a flood of hot cum into her womb. She felt the massive cum spreading through every inch of her pussy. 

Greg pulled out his cock and shafted and stroked it until he sprayed it on her face. She can wait for it to be over. He continued to shaft his cock and inserted it back into her pussy, thrusting again until his cock began to throb inside of her, thick ropes of seed flooding her love canal again. He pulled out as cum dribbling past her cunt lips and down her inner thighs. 

"Ahhhh...now wasn't that relaxing?" Greg asked her. 

"....I need to leave now." She said. 

"Okay, here's your clothes." He said, giving the clothes to her and got dressed. Then she left and went to the laboratory. She sat down, praying that someone will come. 

Suddenly, the door was open and George came in. 

"There you are! Where have you been?"

"It's a long story.....so did I miss anything?" She asked. 

"We need to find the ingredients for the vaccine. So far we found two and Kevin is looking for the T-Blood." George said. 

"Oh. Anyway, there's something I want to tell you..." 

"All right."

"Do you love me?"

"Uhm.......yes. I was worried when you disappeared...." He said. 

"Well, I want to make love with you." She said. 

He couldn't believe it! He nodded and slowly took his pants off, revealing an 8-inch cock. She was still naked, forgetting to put her clothes back on. Cindy laid down on the table and he slowly inserted his cock into her pussy. She moaned as he slowly thrust up and down. 

It was better and right with George. She felt like she'd loved him all this entire time. He soon began to thrust faster as he could. She moaned loudly as he went deeper inside her. 

Soon, she came harder this time. With several more minutes of thrusting, he then released his orgasm, filling her womb up with his warm cum. 

Pulling out, he kissed her passionately on the lips and then got her dressed. After pulling his pants up, he said, "Come on, let's get out of here and help him obtain the T-Blood."

"Okay. When we get out of the city, I'm going to tell you what happened..." She said. 

And with that, the two exited to find the last ingredient and make the vaccine...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the moment with George and Cindy were short, I was too tired from writing that moment with Greg and Cindy. 
> 
> Anyway, this is the longest chapter I had to wrote. 
> 
> Hope to see you in the next chapter! If I come up with an idea. I'm having writer's block lately...
> 
> ;)


	11. Snowed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two get snowed in by a snowstorm and they need to decide what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching "Cat Nippy" on the Tom and Jerry Show when this idea came up. Inspired by this episode.

It was nighttime and the snow is on the ground. It was snowing hardly because there is a snowstorm.

The two are in the living room, enjoying a cup of hot chocolate. George was wearing his red robe and Cindy was wearing her pink nightie and underwear. 

"Don't you think it will snow today?" He asked. 

"I don't know. Maybe we can go play in the snow and have fun." She answered, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. 

"Well, it snowed all night. Let me check..." 

He walked up to the window and opened the curtains. The snow was covering the window up and he opened the door; it was covered in snow too. 

"So?"

"Well, we're snowed in. That's means we're trapped." He said, closing the door. 

"Well, what are we going to do?" 

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

He kissed her on the lips and finished drinking his hot chocolate. Then, he put the cup into the dirty dishes in the kitchen. When he came back, he saw her with a radio. 

"I was just tuning in to the radio to see when the weather ends. I think we're in a blizzard." Cindy said. 

"We are?"

"Yep. It said that it will end midnight."

"So..." He paused. "...I don't know."

Suddenly, the feelings for her was too much to handle. He grabbed her and took her nightie off of her. He kissed her on the lips and pulled his robe off. Then she pulled her underwear off. 

"Maybe this will entertain us for a little bit..." She said. 

"I know." 

George carried her to the fireplace and sat down on the floor. He then moved to grasp her waists, pulling her down to 'sit' on her lap, his cock quickly slipping into her pussy with ease. Wasting no time, he started to thrust up and down.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh......!" She moaned as he went slow thrusts. The sensation was very good and so warm like a fireplace with all the embers sparkling from the logs. Her body began to move up and down to match his movements. 

"Ohhhhhhhhhh! Damn...." He growled erotically as his cock pumped up and down repeatedly. He felt like he was about to cum, but he stopped moving. 

He soon changed positions, only this time, he was on top and she was at the bottom. He spread her legs and shove his cock inside her and gently and smoothly thrusting her in front of the fire. The sensation felt so good that Cindy even touched his phallus just for turbulation. 

"Ohhh, George...!" She moaned helplessly as she held on to the floor to hang herself on. George kept thrusting his cock inside her repeatedly until it was time to increase his speed. He felt something and it was time for him to climax. 

It was then she felt him shudder, his cock began to throb inside of her as thick ropes of seed flooding her love canal. She moaned as her orgasm was reached. Once he was done filling her up, he pulled out. Cum was dribbling past her cunt lips and down her inner thighs. 

She then grabbed his cock and put it into her mouth, sucking it. He moaned as she bobbed her head up and down on his cock while licking the head. It wasn't long before he came inside her mouth. 

They were tired and exhausted from all of this. 

"Well, I guess that was fun...." He said. 

"Yeah. We should do this again when we get snowed in again."

They then cuddled up in the fireplace with a blanket on them and they fell asleep...

 


	12. A Beautiful Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George decided to give Cindy a massage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After almost a two-month hiatus, the series returns! And I got fresh ideas on my notebook. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a beautiful day and Cindy is coming home from work. Her clothes look dirty and her body is hurt. Look like she had a rough day. But she was glad to be home, to a peaceful house and her husband, George.

"I'm home!" Cindy said as she entered the house and set her purse down on the table. 

"Okay. I'm in the kitchen." George said. 

Cindy walked into the kitchen and found her husband standing over the stove. He was cooking something. 

"I'm making some steak, corn bread and mashed potatoes. That's for dinner tonight." He said. 

"I have a bad afternoon today." She said.

Juding from her dirty clothes, he nodded and said, "Aww...I feel sorry for you. How about a soothing massage would make you feel better?"

"Sure. I needed one." Cindy said. 

She leans in and kisses George sweetly on his lips. 

"All right. Now go take a shower and go to the bedroom after you do that and lie face down on the bed. I'll be there in a few minutes." George said before pulling Cindy into a second kiss.

She quickly hurried into the shower and clean herself up. Then, with a towel wrapped around her body, Cindy went to their bedroom and took the towel off. Then she climbed onto the queen sized bed and laid down on her stomach. Shortly afterwards, George arrived, wearing a beautiful yellow robe. He smiled at the naked form of his wife lying on the bed. 

"You look beautiful." He said as he reached down and opened the first drawer of the nightstand. He pulled out a bottle of massage oil and a bottle of lube. George set the lube into the nightstand and sheds the robe. Then he climbs up onto the bed and straddles Cindy's hips. 

"I'm going to make this message wonderful." George said as he pours the lavender scented oil into his hands and began gently rubbing her back. 

"Your hands are so magical." Cindy said. He moved his hands further down her body, even massaging her ass. George then started rubbing her legs and feet. 

"Now turn around for me."

Cindy did what he told her. He applied more massage oil to his hands and started rubbing her chest. As a surprise, he rubbed her breasts, making the nipples hard. All he could think about was sliding his hand up to Cindy's thigh and touching the lovely waiting pussy which seemed to be calling to him. He moved down to her legs and rubbed her foot and calf.

"Now spread your legs." He told her. 

Cindy smiled and spread her legs further open. George could see how aroused Cindy was due to all the precum that was oozing out of her pussy. 

Seeing that she was ready, George cleaned his hand and insert three fingers into her pussy. He thrust his fingers in and out, feeling the warmth. As he did that, she began to moan. 

"How are you enjoying your massage?" George asked her, as he stopped and began rubbing her pussy, back and forth, very quickly. 

"Yes! I love it so far! Keep it up!" Cindy said, moaning. "Oh god, I'm going to-"

Being prepare, he moved his head down and opened his mouth. Then, after a few more rubs, she came. She continued to cum for ten seconds to fifteen minutes straight. When Cindy was done, she panted. He swallowed of what he catched. 

"Wow. That was amazing."

"Yeah, but it's not over yet."

Nodding, she waited for something to happen. He was already hard when he was giving her a massage. He slowly insert his morning wood into her pink flower. Grabbing her legs, he started to thrust in and out of her. 

"Ohhhhh...." She moaned as he moved into normal speed. George lean in and kisses her on the lips. As they kissed, he moved into a faster pace, thrusting hard as he could. 

After they broke the kiss, he continued to thrust for five more minutes until he felt something about to burst. 

"I'm going to cum!" He yelled, as with one final thrust, he came inside of her, filling her womb up. After he was done, he pulled out and kissed her again. 

"That was the greatest massage I've received." Cindy said. 

"I know."

"Maybe we can do this again someday."

"Sure. But you will give me a massage instead." He said. 

He then cuddled with her and they fell asleep..

It's goes to show that massages are really great...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That massage was fun, right? 
> 
> Anyway, comment me for more suggestions or to how to make this better. 
> 
> See you next chapter!


End file.
